


Day 1137 and he's stil in love

by NymboDerp (nymmiah)



Series: DRAMAtical Situations [2]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Kink, Koujaku attempts to stay vanilla, M/M, PWP, Rough Sex, neck kink, repost from tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:50:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nymmiah/pseuds/NymboDerp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba explores his masochistic side. Koujaku is the unwilling sadist. (◡‿◡✿)<br/>Repost from tumblr. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 1137 and he's stil in love

**Author's Note:**

> http://aoleaf.tumblr.com/post/77032085196/kouao-day-1137-and-hes-still-in-love
> 
> KouAo PWP because Koujaku deserves his domestic bliss after having such a shitty life.  
> Two dumb boys being cute together. And Koujaku’s a hippo. That’s all you need to know.

Reaching out to brush a few errant locks back, Koujaku smiled gently at the sleeping man. Every day with Aoba was a blessing that Koujaku knew that he didn’t deserve: Aoba was such a pure being, full of laughter and beauty and Koujaku never let a day go by where he didn’t try and elicit a smile from his lover. Aoba deserved nothing less than happiness, and though Koujaku wasn’t worthy of having his love, he was more than willing to make Aoba as happy as he could be, all things considered.

"You need another haircut, Aoba," Koujaku said out loud as he fingered a blue lock, feeling the silky strands separate and fall from his fingertips. Watching as the strands fall gently onto Aoba’s cheek, he let his eyes wander over his defenceless body.

Despite how obviously masculine Aoba was, he had such feminine features: thick eyelashes, silky hair, smooth skin, and such soft and plush lips… and not to mention the entrancing view of the nape of his neck.

"I can barely see it now…" Koujaku murmured wistfully, letting his hand settle on Aoba’s shoulder, carefully picking him up and pulling him onto his lap. Cupping a hand around the back of his neck, Koujaku guided Aoba’s head closer and let it rest on the crook of his shoulder so that he was more comfortably situated on him. He then closed his eyes, sighing in contentment.

Aoba’s body was warm against his own, and the tranquility of a lazy summer morning was starting to get to him. Koujaku was starting to doze off despite wanting to experience a sleeping Aoba just a little longer, his breathing evening out and arms going slack around his lover.

… And it wasn’t until a few hours later that Koujaku woke up.

Cracking his vermillion eyes open, he winced at the bright sunlight that streamed in, forcing him to close his eyes again almost immediately. He covered his face with an arm, groaning in pseudo-agony.

"Aoba… where are you? Could you turn the sun off…?" Koujaku called out, his voice gruff with sleep.

"Oh, grow up you big baby… it’s only sunlight," he heard Aoba say in amusement. "… And I’m right here." The bed dipped to the side, telling him that Aoba had either shifted or sat down on the bed.

Koujaku immediately reached out with his other arm, taking hold of his shoulder and pulling him in. Aoba laughed, letting Koujaku pull him close so that he could hide his face into his neck. Not only was it dark, but he could smell the wondrous blend of aromas that Aoba exuded: a sultry sandalwood incense, the faint bitterness of sweat, the gentle sweetness of pastries… Had Aoba been eating Granny’s doughnuts without him?

Koujaku huffed softly, lifting his head to kiss Aoba, tongue flicking out to lick traces of sugar from Aoba’s lips. He had been! “Cheater… you’d been eating while I was asleep…” Grumbling under his breath, Koujaku buried his face into Aoba’s neck again, this time in petulance rather than lethargy.

"Hey! The doughnuts were sitting on the kitchen counter, and I was hungry. You can’t blame me for eating baa-chan’s food…" Trailing off, Aoba’s fingers buried into Koujaku’s hair, smoothing errant curls down with a gentle touch.

Despite himself, Koujaku relaxed, sighing in contentment. Aoba’s fingers were delicate and small, almost feminine compared to Koujaku’s scarred hands. No matter the situation, he’d always enjoyed having his hands on his body in some way. He nuzzled Aoba’s hand when it settled on the crown of his head, a dopey smile appearing on his face.

"If only your fans could see you now, hippo," Aoba murmured, a smile clear in his voice. "They’d be trying to kill me for touching their  _Kou-ja-ku-sa-ma_.” He stressed each syllable out, obviously teasing his friend-turned-lover.

"Mmn… it doesn’t matter. You’re the one I want, not them." Koujaku murmured, leaning in for a second kiss. Lips curling into a smile when Aoba’s fingers tightened around his raven locks, he wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him onto his lap. They were in a position not unlike earlier, when they had been asleep—only this time, neither of them were unconscious but instead, were all too aware of what was happening. Or going to happen.

Scarred fingers nimbly untied the lazy knot on Aoba’s bathrobe, tugging it open to trail over Aoba’s abdomen, following well-travelled paths along the contours of his body. Smoothing over the areola, Koujaku pressed gentle circles against his nipple, making Aoba squirm and moan in an erotic manner.

Aoba was such a sensual creature, and Koujaku never wanted to tear his eyes away from him and his body.

"You’re so sexy, Aoba," Koujaku purred. "I love how you squirm and get hard when all I’m doing is  _pinching_ ,” Aoba let out a startled gasp when fingers tightened against a hardening nub, “your nipples.”

Watching Aoba come undone by his actions never failed to make Koujaku’s heart (and other parts of his body for that matter) swell up with love for the man; so utterly enraptured with his actions and face, yet so utterly confused as to why this perfect human would ever choose to fall in love with him when there were so many others who were worthy…

"I can’t believe that you love me too, Aoba," Koujaku confessed, fingers moving up from his chest to his cheek, stroking the skin there lovingly. "Will you accept me today too, Aoba?" He asked softly, almost worried that Aoba would say no.

There was always a possibility that Aoba would reject him one day. Koujaku dreaded when that day would come.

"Of course," Aoba replied, leaning into his touch. A smile spread across his features. "I always will. You know that, remember? Everything’s alright, Koujaku. Anything you want to do to me… hurting me, loving me, touching me… I’m fine with it. I just want you," he reminded, arms linking around his neck.

"I’ll never hurt you, Aoba. I don’t ever want to see you in pain," Koujaku said almost immediately, though a flash of relief went through him. Aoba still loved him.

Aoba leaned in for another kiss, and Koujaku let him, basking under the knowledge that Aoba wouldn’t spurn him for one more day, adding one more day to the one thousand one hundred thirty six days that they’d already shared. It was day 1137 of Aoba still loving him. 1137 days of pure bliss and euphoria.

"But today… I want you to hurt me," Aoba invited, looking so beautiful with kiss-swollen lips and his bathrobe slipping off his shoulder… and all of a sudden, Koujaku couldn’t care less that the window was completely open, and that people could peer into their room at anytime.

The sight of Aoba’s bare shoulders was so indecent, and it was sending sparks straight to his groin. And not to mention his plump lips shaping words of sinful promise, forcing Koujaku to clamp his own lips shut, trying not to whimper from arousal.

"Take me roughly… I want to feel you inside of me." Aoba climbed off of Koujaku’s lap to lie back down on the bed, legs spread and hand reaching down to pry himself open.

Koujaku’s knees went weak at the sight.

"C-can I just…?" His voice cracked the moment he began to speak, making him swallow thickly. "Can I… really?"

Aoba nodded, twisting around on the bed so that he was on his chest, knees propping the lower half of his body up. “Don’t bother prepping me up… I want this.” Aoba shook his hips for emphasis, but Koujaku’s eyes were glued to the sight of his small and conspicuously  _unlubed_  entrance.

"But— I’ll put on lube, at least," Koujaku said quickly, not wanting to hurt Aoba despite his insistence. "It’ll be too tight a fit to do it without."

Without waiting for Aoba to agree, Koujaku moved away to look for the lube, rummaging through the nightstand. However, arms locked around his chest, pulling him back into a passionate kiss. Koujaku moaned into Aoba’s mouth, feeling the other grind his erection into Koujaku’s back, letting him feel just how hard and wet he was. Aoba’s tongue flicked playfully against Koujaku’s before he broke the kiss.

"Don’t be too slow," Aoba ordered against his lips, before pulling away.

Disappearing from Koujaku’s view, the only thing he could then hear was a loud moan - intentionally rousing him to hurry. Obeying the silent order without hesitation, he quickly grabbed the lube, slathering it on himself. He could bear the sudden coldness of the gel if it meant that he could bury himself into Aoba as soon as possible.

He couldn’t count how many times he’d bedded someone, but no one could get him as aroused as Aoba could - with just a raised eyebrow, or a coy smile on his face, Aoba could literally reduce Koujaku to a needy and desperate man, who would get on his knees and beg for just the smallest scrap of pleasure Aoba could give him.

The moment he pinned Aoba to the bed, Koujaku grabbed him by the knees, forcing his legs apart to force his erection against Aoba’s. The younger man had a smile on his face despite the soft moan he let out. It was coy, laced with amusement over how easily he had manipulated the man—but Koujaku was too aroused to get mad.

Instead, Koujaku dove in to kiss him roughly, grinding his own erection against Aoba’s, wanting to prolong the foreplay before he finally penetrated Aoba.

"A-ahn…!" Aoba mewled sweetly into Koujaku’s mouth, fingers grabbing the back of his kimono and tugging at it insistently. "Kou—ja!" He called out the other’s name in a muffled voice, bucking his hips up.

Koujaku pulled his lips away from Aoba’s, panting from just how aroused he was. His erection was leaking just from the light touches, and the sight of Aoba looking so debauched already wasn’t helping with his control. “Alright… keep your legs wide open. I don’t want to hurt you more… more than I have to.” He ordered, watching as Aoba did as he said almost immediately.

Taking a deep and steadying breath, Koujaku positioned himself against Aoba. Taking a moment to capture Aoba’s expression on his mind, he finally pressed himself into Aoba’s tight hole.

 _Fuck…_  it was so… Aoba’s insides were clamping down on him so tightly, gripping him like a vice. Choking on a breath, Koujaku barely thought as he bucked his hips, forcing himself deeper into his lover. The pressure only tightened, and  _oh god_ , Koujaku was so close just from entering him.

“ _Aoba!_ " He breathed out, his voice strained. "I love you… so fucking much…"

Aoba didn’t answer, his breathing ragged as he dug his nails into Koujaku’s back. Too lost in his own pleasure, Koujaku didn’t see the look of pain making its way onto Aoba’s features. It was only when he was fully sheathed inside of Aoba that he opened his eyes - and a feeling of guilt immediately filled him.

Aoba looked up at him with reddened, tear-filled eyes, and drew in a shaky breath. “Koujaku… did I… tell you to stop?”

Koujaku’s eyes widened at his words. “Aoba… I don’t want to hurt you!” He exclaimed, shaking his head. “I’m going to— it was stupid of me to do this without prepping you…”

However, before he could pull himself away from Aoba, he was grabbed and pulled into a tight embrace.

“ _Don’t pull out_ … I want to feel you deep inside,” Aoba pleaded, his voice filled with pain and need. “I want it to hurt…”

Despite his self-disgust and anger at Aoba’s stubbornness, Koujaku couldn’t help the swell of arousal building up inside of him again at his words. He couldn’t deny Aoba anything he wanted… even if it hurt Koujaku himself when he gave him his desires.

Before he could stop himself, Koujaku clenched his eyes shut, thrusting roughly into Aoba. Barely registering Aoba’s choked gasp, he forced himself to fuck Aoba at a punishing pace. Aoba wanted this, and he had to remember that—even when Aoba let out pained sounds and trembled beneath him from the unrelenting thrusts.

Aoba was too tight, clamping tightly around him with every thrust. He didn’t want to feel this much pleasure when Aoba was so clearly in pain, but he didn’t let himself stop. Not until Aoba told him to.

"H-harder…!" Aoba called out, nails clawing into Koujaku’s back. "Do it harder!"

Even as he did as he was directed to, Koujaku didn’t let himself open his eyes, not wanting to see Aoba in pain. Gripping Aoba’s hips so that he could thrust into him more brutally, he let himself get lost in the physicality of the act.

Koujaku wasn’t making love to Aoba anymore - he was merely fucking a warm body. It was easier to think of it this way: at least it didn’t feel like he was stabbing himself in the heart repeatedly, knowing that he was intentionally hurting someone he loved.

However, the fast pace soon took its toll on Koujaku, and he was snapped out of his lust-induced daze.

"A-Aoba…" He panted out, all too aware of how close he was to his limit. He blindly reached for Aoba’s hand, holding onto it tightly in an attempt to ground himself. He didn’t want to come so soon - not until Aoba got what he wanted. But for all his experience and his ability in bed, Koujaku never seemed to be able to hold himself back when it came to Aoba.

Daring to open his eyes again, Koujaku gazed down at Aoba— and he could feel his breath hitch at the sight.

Aoba looked so utterly beautiful despite the tears that trailed from his eyes, despite the expression on his face that was torn between agony and euphoria… Was he a sadist at heart? No matter how much it hurt him to bring Aoba pain, Koujaku couldn’t deny how breathtaking Aoba looked like this.

"Koujaku…" Aoba moaned out, lips curling into a weak smile. Managing to lean up enough to kiss him, he then murmured a strained, "I love you."

Koujaku’s eyes widened at his words, feeling them go straight from his ears to the pit of his stomach… and forcing him past his limit. His grip tightened on Aoba’s hand as he climaxed with Aoba’s name on his lips.

Wave after wave of pleasure washed through him, making his knees weak and forcing him to pull out and collapse on the bed before he lost all of his energy and landed on Aoba instead.

Heady and half-gone from his orgasm, Koujaku only registered the sound of his name being called when his breathing had evened out again.

"Aoba?" He asked in confusion, mind sluggish due to exhaustion.

“ _Nn…_ Koujaku!” Aoba continued to moan out, causing him to open his eyes again.

Koujaku’s jaw promptly dropped as he stared at Aoba, watching him as he jerked himself off into completion. He was standing on his knees, one hand on his dick and the other playing with his backside. Thick, white liquid was dripping from either side of him, and Koujaku couldn’t help but tilt his head slightly, wanting to see everything that was happening.

The sight of Aoba so far gone in pleasure, with Koujaku’s name on his lips would’ve made Koujaku hard in an instant if he hadn’t just come moments ago.

"Aoba… I’ll help," he offered, taking hold of Aoba’s erection. Aoba shuddered under his touch, making Koujaku smile. Pumping him with quick strokes, Koujaku had Aoba screaming in pleasure, ejaculating all over Koujaku’s hand.

Ignoring the feeling of cooling semen on his skin, Koujaku pulled Aoba into his arms, holding onto him as he trembled from the force of his orgasm.

Once Aoba had calmed down, he pried himself from Koujaku’s arms, wincing when the movement jolted his backside. ”Ow…” Aoba quickly stretched out on the clean side of the bed, not wanting to feel any more pain. It was fine while they were having sex, but now that there wasn’t any pleasure to distract him, the pain was proving a little too much for Aoba.

"Don’t ask me to do that again," Koujaku ordered a moment later, a hint of reprimand in his voice as he looked down at Aoba. "I don’t want to hurt you like that again."

Despite the obvious anger in Koujaku’s expression, Aoba shot him an impish smile. “Not even if I beg you to?” He asked. “I like it when you’re rough… You treat me less delicately. I’m not a girl, Koujaku; I don’t like being treated like one. Besides… I’m not going to break that easily.” He added.

Koujaku frowned at Aoba. “You could’ve really hurt yourself… I know that there’re plenty other people out there who’re bigger than I am, but I’m still a pretty big guy. If you’re not prepared properly…”

"Don’t worry!" Aoba quickly interrupted, tucking an errant lock behind his ear. "My body’s more or less used to you by now… As long as it’s you, it won’t hurt me," he said, a sweet smile on his lips.

Koujaku couldn’t hold onto his anger anymore, letting out sigh of exasperation. He  _really_  couldn’t deny Aoba anything… not when he said things like this, or looked at him with such an expression.

"Are you going to kiss me now?" Aoba asked, the smile on his face turning more than a little mischievous.

"You’re going to be the death of me, I swear," Koujaku grumbled, even as he leaned in to meet Aoba halfway, pressing their lips together gently. But Koujaku couldn’t help but think that that would the best way he could go. Especially if they put on his gravestone:  _died from having too much sex with a loved one_.


End file.
